The Rammo History
by Juu Canfindit
Summary: Insaneness gallore! In this triology, our neomaxizoomdweebie Original Character Rammo, travels through time to kick some android butts and eat pizza with her new friends. Jekyll: fun to read when you don't feel like being serious
1. The Rammo History I

_**Claimer:** Rammo is property of Canfindit-inc. If you wish to use her… please do. Use her! Abuse her! (_**Juu: JEK!)**_ Um… but if you do, please do mention that Rammo is from Juu Canfindit._

_

* * *

_

_**Rammo History  
Part I**  
by Juu Canfindit_

_

* * *

_

Ramona was a Saiyan born on Vegeta-sei. Her mother was a one of meager amount of Saiyans with special abilities, and she was able to see into the future. One day she saw an eminent danger approaching the planet. Desperately wanting to save her three-year-old daughter, she taught her child how to travel through time. Thus Ramona was able to escape, just a month before a terrible illness came, with only a few Saiyans surviving.

Ramona was a very intelligent girl for her age. She thought logical and she always had a good solution for a problem.

She arrived on another planet and thought it to be the most horrible one she had even seen. It was dark and dreary and all there was to see were the ruins of old buildings.

'Kuso', she thought horrified, 'I think I made a mistake or something…this can't be Vegeta-sei…'

That moment, she felt a shiver going up her spine as she sensed something close by. Something powerful. Or someone with a very powerful ki. She glanced around for a good place to hide and dove under a ruin. From there, she saw a young man with blond hair, who seemed very angry with something. He was followed by two other people; a girl with blond hair that fell around her face and a guy with long, black hair. It seemed that these two were in a huge combat with the other guy.

The two younger people began to fight the one with blond hair. And Rammo could clearly see they were too strong for him. That made her furious. If there was something she disliked, it was when people were teaming up against one person. She decided to help the blond man, since then it would be two against two. She jumped forward and punched angry a ki-blast away, which had by accident hurled into her direction.

The girl raised a delicate brow as she turned to the blonde. "I see you brought another friend? You shouldn't have done that… Now she will be destroyed as well. Although, she seems pretty strong, don't you think, Seventeen?"

"She punched away my ki-blast! You little brat! How dare you? You don't even know who I am!" the black-haired boy exclaimed agitated.

"That's right," Ramona said. "I don't know that. I'm Ramona. I'm a Saiyan. I'm four years old and-" she pointed to the older man. "-I'm on HIS side!"

The older man was surprised at that statement, but continued fighting. Ram proved she was a good fighter, but the Duo just seemed to be too strong for Rammo and her companion and they decided to make themselves scarce.

The man lowered his ki and his hair became pitch black. They managed to get away and the he led her to a place somewhere underground. He opened a hatch. "Quickly, in there! They won't find us here."

As they walked through an underground tunnel he told her his name. "I am Gohan. Wow, you're very strong for your age, you know. You're four, right? Just amazing. And smart too!"

"Thank you!" Ram answered a bit flustered. "Like I said, my name is Ramona, or Rammo, or Ram, whatever you want. I'm four years old and… well… I'm from the past…"

Gohan stopped walking. "THE PAST?"

"Uhuh, that's right. My mother can look into the future and she said there would be a terror over the planet and she learned me how to time-travel and so I arrived here."

"Woah… cool…" was all he could say. He opened a door and Ram saw a woman with blue hair and a little boy of her own age. The woman turned around and smiled kindly at them. The boy looked up from his toys and then ran to Gohan and gave him a big hug.

"You made it!" the boy yelled almost crying with relieve.

"Yeah… but I still didn't beat them…" Gohan sighed.

"There will be a next time, Gohan," the woman comforted him and then stared curious at Ramona. "Who's the little girl?"

"This is Ramona, she's 4 years old, she's a Saiyan, she's from the past and she's very strong and intelligent." Gohan replied and he told the whole story again.

After he finished telling the story, the woman smiled at Ramona. "Well, that's nice to meet you. My name is Bulma and the little boy's Trunks. He's 5 years old."

Ramona stayed with them for six years and found out all about the other Z-warriors, who were sadly enough already dead, and the Super-Saiyan-legend so she decided to travel back in time so she could meet them.

In the meanwhile, she and Trunks became very close and they were almost inseparable. They fought the androids together and she learned more about them too. And of course she trained a lot too and became very strong.

Then the day arrived, that she would go back in time.

She said goodbye, hugged Gohan and Bulma, kissed Trunks on his cheek, wished them luck and left off, promising she would come back.

"Kuso!" Gohan cursed softly and then sighed. "I wish she wouldn't leave, she has become so strong. We could win the everlasting battle against those tyrants!"

"Me too. I miss her now already…" Trunks said softly. He couldn't cry. He had seen too many bad things in his life, but one of the best things just left. 'I'll stay with you in my thoughts, Ram,' he thought as he stared up at the empty sky.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part Two  
**


	2. The Rammo History II

_**Claimer:** Rammo is property of Canfindit-inc. If you wish to use her… please do. Use her! Abuse her! (_**Juu: JEK!)**_ Um… but if you do, please do mention that Rammo is from Juu Canfindit.

* * *

_

**Juu(in the past)**: we're starting with etape deux. In part one, Ram traveled to the future, because her mother wanted to save her from death by an illness. She met Trunks, Gohan and Bulma there and heard about the other Dragonball Z-people. She decided to go to the past to meet the other Z-dudes.  
FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS! HERE IT GOEEEEEEEES!

* * *

**The Rammo History  
Part_ II_**  
_by Juu Canfindit

* * *

_

'Nande Kuso!' Rammo thought when she arrived and took a look at the world. 'This planet is full of grass and it's not dark and… hey…" she stared into a certain direction where she could sense a high power level. It came closer to where she was. She stared transfixed at a little dot in the sky with a bluish ki, it came racing towards her with incredible speed.

Thanks to her sharp Saiyan eyes, she was able to see who it was. A man. A grown-up man with black hair standing, gravity defying, straight up. He wore blue spandex. "KUSO!" she exclaimed in surprise and then whispered softly to her self: "He looks just like my king!" The king look-a-like shot right over her, not being able to notice hera s she had learned to hide her ki. She stared after him. "Will I follow or will I not… I will…"

A green ki blast followed and she left off.

A few minutes later she came to a big city. She searched around for her king and saw him entering a building that looked like the house Bulma had described as the Capsule Corp Building. So this had to be Bulma's house! And Trunks's house! And the king's house!

'Sugoi,' Ram thought briefly and flew down. She walked into the garden of the big house and noticed it was huge. There were more then hundred kinds of flowers and plants. There also was a large swimming pool and the sun made it a beautiful place to be. She walked to the door and rang the bell. Quicker than she expected, a little bald man opened the door.

"Um… hello?" Ram said while she became red as earthling blood.

"Hi…uh…are you another visitor?" the man said smiling like a pot smoking chicken.

"Visitor?"

"Do you want to see Bulma and her newborn child too or not?"

"Um…yeah, sure, I guess…"

"Okay," the man suddenly said, making Ram jump from fright. "This way please. Who are you anyway? Are you new or something? I never saw you before…"

"Well… I arrived here 15 minutes ago or so. I'm from the future…"

"Again somebody from the future? Is that hot over there or…?"

"Watchamean?"

"Three years ago there was a young man also from the future, who came to warn us for the androids."

"Oh yeah! I know those creatures. Destructive, lethal, stuff like that. But I don't know that man I guess."

"Too bad. But don't mind! Let's go see the baby… and umm… my name is…"

"KRILLIN! Yes I know that, Bulma told me and I guess you don't understand now, because she told me that you are bald because you are stupid. Now they can recognize you everywhere, because of the fact that you are bald. If Goku flies up to search for you, he searches for a billiard ball! And there is only one living billiard ball on Earth! Now that's what I call a system!" Ramona told him, under while smiling brilliantly.

Krillin stared at her with a confused look on his face. "I… um… I think she didn't mean that, right? You were just joking, weren't you?" he said uncertain and he began to laugh. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, that Bulma and her sense of humor!"

Ram gazed for a long moment at him and finally asked: "Do you want me to tell my story now or what!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry, go ahead…"

And Ram told her story again. "And that's all…" she finished. "And now I want to see Bulma and Trunks."

"Ok, follow me," Krillin replied. They went upstairs where Krillin opened a double door. They entered a large room with a king-size bed and in the bed they saw Bulma lying with her baby. Ram smiled and walked over to the little Trunks. "What a little cutie!" she exclaimed and congratulated the mother. "Hello little boy! You're gonna be very strong in the future, ya know!"

"Um…" Bulma looked frowing at her and then started to scream as if someone destroyed her latest invention: "WHO IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU MUST BE CRAZY OR SOMETHING! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BABY!"

"Yo, chill Bulma! Relax, this is bad for your blood pressure!" Krillin calmed her and he told all the things that have happened in part one and the beginning of part two agaaaaiiiiiin.

* * *

Rammo:steps out of this fic to watch some tv: 

"My goodness! I'm going nuts if I hear that story again!"

After a couple a minutes she steps back.

* * *

"Ok. From now on, I won't tell that damned story again!" 

"Wooowww!" Bulma said. "Hey Ram, do you wanna stay here to fight the androids?"

Rams eyes almost popped out and her chin dropped on the floor. "HELLOOOOOHOOOOO!" she shouted. "You're all Saiyans!"

"Not! I'm not!" Krillin said with a proud voice.

"But you are bald!" Bulma and Ram said calmly.

"Just do it, Ram! I know you can!" Bulma encouraged the little Saiyan, who now was 10 years old.

"Yeah! Come on! I'm joining too!" Krillin said.

"Well, okay! But now I want to know where my king is? I saw him entering this building!" she said self-confident.

"WHAT? YOU DID?" Bulma and Krillin screamed, which made the baby cry. "He's been gone for the last year," Bulma exclaimed a bit angry.

"Oh…" was all Ram could say. 'Damn, I want to see him! Will he be different now that he has a kid and a wife? Hm, probably not! My king can never change! Whahah, what was I thinking?'

To cheer things up Krillin decided to introduce Ram to the Son-Family.

"You two go away now! I need rest!" Bulma ordered.

So the two small people flew over to Goku's place. Krillin knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She had black hair and she held a spoon in her hands.

"Hey Chi-Chi!"

"Oh hi Krillin, Goku's training for next week, but you know that already," she said.

"Yup, I do. But would you mind calling the others 'cept for Bulma?"

"Why?"

"Then I won't have to tell the same story five times."

"Oh, yeah sure I will. But you have to go get Goku, Gohan and that Piccolo…"

'OOOOEEEEEEHH! I hate that green alien!' the woman thought secretly.

"Ok!" Rammo answered. "Let's go Kril!" And she flew off in the direction of the training area.

"Kril?" the bald man asked and followed her. When they reached the area they saw great ki blasts and red, purple and green flashes in the air. The fighters didn't notice the two and suddenly an strong energy blast came their way. Ram dove away just in time, but Krillin hadn't seen it and disappeared into dust. Rammo turned around and the other Z-dudes stopped.

"Oops…" a green man said.

"Wauw Piccolo! You become stronger every day! Look what you did! In one shot!" a man with black hair exclaimed. He seemed quite happy even though Krillin was just sent to the next dimension. The green man who's name seemed to be Piccolo smiled a stupid smile and said: "Yeah man! Thanks! But Krillin wasn't that strong!"

"Right! Even I can beat him," a boy said.

The man flew over to Ram and introduced himself and the other two.

"Hey! My name is Goku, I'm a Saiyan and I LOOOOVE to eat. This boy is my son. He's a mix between Saiyan and human and that creates this huge power. His name is Gohan oh and the green dude is a Namek. His name is Piccolo and he was Gohan's teacher in martial arts."

"Thehehehehe! Hey!" Piccolo said.

"Now Gohan! Say hi to the little girl!" Goku commended and turned around to face his son. "Err…Gohan? …Everything ok?" he asked cause he saw him staring almost hypnotized. And he was drooling a river, a red one as well!

"Gosh Gohan! Keep yourself under control! She's not THAT pretty is she?" Piccolo sighed. A few moments later he felt a huuuuuuge pain in his stomach and Ramona powered down. "So there mr. Piccolo!" she growled.

When Gohan had himself under control again they went back. Chi-Chi had called the others. Yamcha was there and Tien and Chautzu (whatever the spelling) and mr. Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and I guess that's all, but I'm not sure.

Goku told them about Krillin and Chi-Chi called Bulma to ask her to tell the story one more time. Bulma was finished after 5 minutes and they all went back to train. Ramona joined Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

Well, you know the story from then. They trained. They trained. And even more.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part Three**

**

* * *

**

**Juu(in the past):** So, this was part 2. In the next part they're gonna fight the androids. What do you think of it? was it a bit funnier than the 1st one? A friend of mine said she liked it… WHAAAAA… I'm a bit scared that you all think that I suck and that I can't write any funny fics… Well, I'm going on with part three. At this moment I actually still have to write it, but its gonna be ok! Lemme know what you think pleaaaaaaaase!

* * *

_**Jekyll:** Okay people, this is also an old fanfic from Juu, which I edited a bit and such. Now there is a THIRD and last part, but Juu threw it off the account so I have no idae if she still has it somewhere. Which is a shame cause I thought it was the best chapter. Please review, even flames are welcome! We need to make Juu write more, since it is now serveral years later and she honestly improved. Just read 'The Abuse in a Violently Different Dimension' to see how she improved. And we DO want her to write Anime-fanfiction, right? _


	3. The Rammo History III

_**Claimer:** Rammo is property of Canfindit-inc. If you wish to use her… please do. Use her! Abuse her! (_**Juu: JEK!)**_ Um… but if you do, please do mention that Rammo is from Juu Canfindit._

_

* * *

_

**Juu(in the past):** In this chapter the androids arrive and the Z-dude's are gonna fight them. And maybe I'll put some of my friends in here! (like VG Jekyll, check out her fics as well! And the Darkforce and R-bin. Hey, I can put myself in it too! After all I AM Juu!)  
So, hope you're gonna enjoy it.

* * *

**Rammo History  
****Part III  
**by Juu Canfindit

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Rammo sighed as they went outside and said goodbye to Chi-Chi. 

"Guess so," Gohan replied and glanced at her face. "Nervous?"

"No, I already know them, so I know what to expect," she said with a calm voice.

"I wish I knew. I hope we can beat them. That guy said they're really strong!"

"Don't worry, Gohan!" Piccolo said with a sly grin. "I'll beat them like meat and after that I'm gonna celebrate with lots of beer and chicks! You wanna come too?"

"Well bro, I..."

Chi-Chi interrupted them angrily: "Piccolo! You pervert! My Gohan stays a virgin 'till he finishes his school! Now go, those androids are waiting for you!"

And with that said, the four fighters flew off.

They arrived at the place Trunks had mentioned about 3 years ago and off course Bulma was there with her baby. As the story says they waited for Yamcha, Tien and Chaosu to join them and after that they saw the androids destroying the city below.

"Oh no! I really don't want to go down there!" Chaosu cried in fear.

"Then I'll have to force yo down there, right?" Tien asked with an angry look on his face. "Don't be such a coward! Now go there!" he commended.

"Good luck to y'all!" Bulma encouraged them. And they flew downtown.

"Okay Gohan, I'll stick with you," Ram said.

"Oh! Well...sure!" Gohan laughed. "Let's go this way," he suggested. And they went there.

Yamcha went by himself and Chausu and Tien went together. After a couple of minutes Tien said to Chausu: "Alright, you stay here while I fly up to see if I can spot them."

Chausu obeyed. He waited 'till Tien would come back. But after another couple of minutes the androids found him!

"Whahahahaaa! Look what we have here! Did you escape from the circus, little clown man?" 19 laughed. "You must be Chausu. And your power level is even lower than that from a rabbit!"

Chausu started crying again. "That's not true! I fought that big giant Saiyan! And Tien will protect me from you two! Tien! TIEEEN! I FOUND THEM!" he screamed but 20 didn't like that and grabbed the little fighter's arm.

"Now shut up please, Mr. Clown!" he whispered and Chausu got hit by a ki-blast.

"Aaww, did you really have to do that? We could have had some more fun with the boy!" 19 laughed.

"Nah, you know I hate screaming people," 20 replied. And with that they went on destroying the city.

Then Yamcha discovered them and he flew down. "Hey! My name is Yamcha, my power level is pretty high and I have just a little question for you guys. Are you the androids 17 and 18?"

"No! Absolutely not!" 20 said. "What an insult!"

"Oh, well then, I'll look further for them, thank you," Yamcha answered and he flew away.

"What? You're leaving without apologizing for that?" 20 exclaimed.

Another ki-blast appeared and Yamcha disappeared. "You bastard!" 19 whispered as he lowered his hand. "Never call me 17 ór 18!"

"And you just blasted him without saying goodbye, 19?" 20 said strict. "I should blast YOU for that. But I may need your help against that Goku, so I won't."

"Yo! Chausu!" Tien had been looking for him for quite a while now. '_Damned clown_!' he thought. '_I've got someone else to search for_.'

"Looking for your little friend?" he suddenly heard behind him and he spun around fast. "Chausu right?" Ramona asked him.

"Will you never EVER sneak up on me again!" Tien screamed. "You scared the LIFE out of me!"

"Oh.." said another voice, and Tien jumped again. He recovered quickly as he realised it was just Gohan, who'd been with Ramona the whole time. "We're very sorry, Tien. But... eh... Chausu is dead," Gohan said. "We found his body back there..."

"You did!" Tien laughed. "Oh joy! I'm finally rid of that clown!" He fell down on his knees and said: "Thank you so much, androids! I love you!"

"Alright.." Ramona said gazing at Tien. "I guess it's time to look further for them, see you around Tien!" And the two Saiyans went away. Just in time because the android's heard Tien's screams and went to check it out.

"Aha, here is part two of the circus!" 19 laughed.

"Yes, since you are the strongest one of the lower-class Z-warriors I will absorb you," 20 said.

"Oh please, that would be such an honour!" Tien said and with that, 20 absorbed him.

Then Goku discovered the 2 androids and asked them to follow him out of the city, in order to kill as less innocent people as possible. The other Z-warriors soon followed. They arrived at the place Goku had had in thought and landed.

"Hey, these are not the androids I had in mind!" Ram said gazing perplexed at 19 and 20.

"I'm looking for a boy and a girl! Both long hair, the girl is blonde, the boy has black-"

"Whatever, these are androids too right? And they need to be destroyed!" Goku said. "Time to power up and show them my Super Saiyan Power!"

And Goku started to power up. With that he made an awful lot of noise of course, like "GRRRRR" and "HAAAAAAA" and stuff like that. 20 put his fingers in his ears, shut his eyes and screamed: "Can't he stop shouting like that! 19! Do something about it!"

19 obeyed and started to attack Goku who was already Super Saiyan. That made 19 flinch a bit. 20 saw that and exclaimed: "19! For goodness sake! Make him stop! He's blasting my ears with his noise! Now don't hold back, or I'll destroy you! But pleaheahease make the damned Saiyan stop his screaming!"

So 19 began to attack at full force. Goku still was busy shouting and uploading and had no time to fight back. An easy victim for android 19. Goku was sent to the next dimension in no time. A full force ki-blast was enough to let him see King Yemma again.

"No! My dad!" yelled Gohan, and wanted to attack 19.

But then someone flew down from the air. For the people who have no clue whatsoever: VEGETA!

"Dude! Where've you been last year?" Piccolo asked. Meanwhile 19 stopped attacking the Z-fighters, intrigued as he was by the new Saiyan.

"In outer space," Vegeta answered. "Where's chrome-dome? And that Bulma-addict, Three-Eyes, Mr. Clown and Kakkarot? And who's the new brat?"

"They're all dead..." Gohan replied. "And this here is Ramona, another Saiyan..."

"Hmm..another Saiyan on Earth eh? Maybe the world isn't lost yet. I still have hope!" said Vegeta. Then, to everyone's surprise, he went Super Saiyan and started to attack the androids.

20, who was still standing there with his fingers in his ears and his eyes closed, hadn't noticed Vegeta yet. '_Easy_ _target_,' Vegeta thought and shot a ki-blast in his direction.

"NOOOoooOO," 19 exclaimed, threw himself in front of his boss and disappeared into the next dimension. This woke up 20. He looked around in confusion, and then started running to his lab-in-the-cave to activate the other androids.

"Damned android! Coward! How dare you run from a battle!" Vegeta shouted angry and followed him.

"Let's go after them!" Ramona suggested. Everyone agreed, so they all flew to the lab.

Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks arrived and hadn't found any high power levels yet. "Hell no! Don't let them be destroyed already! I thought they'd last a little longer against the androids!" he said to himself in shock, and he flew into the direction he thought they could be. When he arrived there, he only saw 19's head lying in the dirt.

'What's this? Another android? Well... at least it's dead... My hope isn't lost yet...' Then he felt the ki's of the rest and followed them.

In a few minutes he saw Gohan and Ramona, searching for the lab-in-the-cave. Ramona spotted Trunks and said: "Hey dude! Welcome back! You wanna search with us? We're looking for the android's lab!"

Trunks agreed: "Sure! I got nothing else to do anyway!"

After a few minutes they found the lab-in-the-cave. Gohan called the others: "Helloooo! We found it!" he screamed.

When the whole group was together again, Vegeta blasted the door away...

There were the androids! And there was 20, destroyed!

"What the..." Trunks whispered.

"What the..." the rest whispered.

"Yeah! What the!" Piccolo whispered.

"Those are androids?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. "Unbelievable! What a joke!"

What the group saw next, were four people. Three girls and one boy.

The boy wore sunglasses and had lots of gel in his hair, which stood straight up in a mohawk. He looked pretty flashy. He wore blue jeans with some holes in it and it was a few sizes too big for him, kind of like a skater's pants. His t-shirt was black and it had the Red Ribbon sign on it. He looked really confident and proud.

The first girl had long brown hair and dark eyes. She wore black pants, a black t-shirt which said 'Got Blood' and a black cape too with the Red Ribbon sign on it. She looked mean and dangerous.

The second girl had black hair. She was totally dressed in black as well, a pants and a shirt with the sign. She had an angry look on her face.

And the last girl had blond hair and her eyes were the colour of steel. She wore dark-blue jeans and a black shirt with on her back the big red sign of Red Ribbon.

"No way!" Ramona shouted in astonishment. "These are not the androids! Where are 17 and 18!"

"Those old models?" the first girl spoke up with a monotone voice. "Destroyed.. We are androids too. Improved ones. Let me introduce my friends and myself. The boy is R-Bin, he's telepathic. The girl on my left side is Darkforce, TWW, or… as we call her: Sla. The other girl is Juu, and yes, her name is from Juuhachi. Our creator used the same base-drawings for these two. My name is Jekyll, they say I'm the strong silent type. And sometimes... they are right. Now, enough chatting! We were built to destroy and that's what we're going to do."

The four androids marched out of the cave and they were about to fly away, but Trunks stopped them.

"You mean, all the androids I know are destroyed and you are even stronger then them?"

"Yup, that's right!" R-Bin said proudly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some destroying to do. See you guys later!" And the small group took off.

The Z-warriors were struck silent for a few minutes, they were too surprised. Even Trunks and Ramona didn't know these creatures. And, man, they were crazy! Finally Vegeta broke the silence. "Yo! Shouldn't we train or fight those things?"

"Hey yeah! He's right! Let's fight! I haven't had a chance to fight a proper fight in years!" Piccolo said. What are we waiting for!"

"They are so much stronger than we are dude!" Gohan sighed and he sat down on the ground.

"Don't give up now," Trunks said. "Can't you introduce me to the girl first? I still have no idea who she is actually..."

And with that Ram told Gohan to tell her story once again and Trunks told them his. "So I wanted to check if the androids would really arrive today," he finished.

"So YOU are my son!" Vegeta asked with big eyes. "Nice, well, at least you're pretty strong... naturally! You are my son!"

"Right, I see," Ram said thinking. "That's got to be the third Trunks I know by now!"

"Can we go fight now?" Piccolo asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Piccolo," Ramona answered. "We have two options: Fight or not. I say we don't fight because we're gonna die after all. So why spill all your energy on the androids?"

"Hmm... she's got a point there," Vegeta said. "But I'm Royal and I just HAVE to fight, no matter how strong they are. I must defend my pride and royalty!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Piccolo nodded. "I want to fight too!"

"Are you royal then?" Gohan asked.

"No...but still, I'd like to fight before I die," Piccolo replied.

Gohan raised an eyebrow to that and said: "Whatever you want, but I'd rather do something else in my last hours."

"Like what?" Ram asked.

Gohan's cheeks turned red and Piccolo whispered: "Yeah, I know what you want! You weren't studying all the time, were you? You had some of Roshi's magazines in your books!"

"How do you know?" Gohan exclaimed.

Now it was Piccolo's turn to blush. "Well... to be honest... I did the same actually... I didn't have to study, but I read all his magazines though..."

The three other Saiyans had been listening the whole time and raised an eyebrow at the same time. Vegeta muttered something which sounded like: "Like Namek-trainer, like Saiyan-brat..."

"Right... I guess it's time for us to fight then!" Ram spoke up and walked to the edge of the cave. A green ki-blast and she was gone, the others short behind her.

After a little while they could see the androids walking down the street.

"Let's stay here and listen to what they're saying! They might be talking about a plan or strategy!" Trunks whispered so that the androids wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Sla!" they heard Jekyll say. "Did you see that man with black hair? He's even shorter than you!"

"Yeah, but he looks good," Juu answered.

"She's right. And the purple-haired guy as well!" Sla said smiling.

"Uhm...what about me? I'm good-looking too, aren't I?" R-Bin asked.

Juu sighed. "Sure dude.."

"I guess they are not talking about a plan or strategy, right?" Trunks whispered uncomfortably.

"Guess not!" Ram said and burst into laughter. The androids looked up and saw the five fighters up in mid-air. They blushed and the Z-fighters landed on the street.

"What!" Jekyll shouted.

"Are you spying on us?" Juu said, her face turning into a bad tempered one. "You'll be sorry for that! I do NOT like people who spy," she growled and walked over to them, looking furious.

"Oh finally! I've been waiting for this!" Piccolo beamed and began to fight Juu.

"I'm joining you, Namek!" Vegeta exclaimed and took on Jekyll.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to go downtown and trash the city..." R-Bin said disappointed and walked up to... to a boulder which was lying nearby! "I think this is a great place to watch!" he smiled and started watching the battle.

"Ok! That leaves the three of us with only one android..." Gohan said. "I'll handle this one, guys! Don't come in my way!" he growled and attacked Sla.

"You can't do that all by yourself, Gohan! I'm helping you!" Ram said and joined in.

"Oh! Well, that's fine! I'll just sit over there at the boulder," Trunks said and sat down next to R-Bin.

"Hmm...I definitely think that we are gonna win this one, dude!" R-Bin said smirking.

Trunks laughed. "Hah! Guess not!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm telepathic, so I know what's gonna happen!"

"Oh! Really! Wow, that's cool... and, please, don't call me dude! Just call me Trunks! Dude is so... so... I dunno... so not Trunks."

"Right… Trunks. Well, you can call me R-Bin then."

"Ok! Hey! Wanna bet? 50 bucks, we are gonna win!"

"Sure, but I'm tellin' ya! WE are gonna win! Look, Jekyll's winning! GO JEK! C'mon, beat 'm up! And look at Juu, that Piccolo is dead meat! Woohoo, yeah Juu! Blast that alien! And Sla is wiping out the two little Saiyan kids! Wow, we are só good. Such a great team we make. We simply rule..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Yo, what about you? Why aren't you fighting?"

"Oh... well, because ehm... I am the leader! Leaders don't fight! They have their men for that, or in my case, women! Hehehe! You see, I give them orders by telepathy!"

"No way! That's clever. Can you teach me that?"

R-Bin grinned. "Sure bro! But fight comes first!" And the two watched the battle going on.

"So Vegeta, giving up?" Jekyll asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Never..." he said, trying to catch his breath. He was totally beat up, but refused to admit defeat. Piccolo and Gohan weren't doing a better job. The androids were just too strong!

Sla punched Gohan in the stomach one more time and Gohan was K.O. Ramona continued fighting on the black-haired android by herself, but didn't last very long either. Sla grabbed her leg, spun her around and smashed her to the ground.

"Oww! Did you see that? I told you we'd win," R-Bin told Trunks smiling. Trunks just hoped this wouldn't turn out the way it was turning out now. _'Come on! I know you can do better!' _he thought.

"Guess not," laughed R-Bin and Trunks muttered: "Shit, I forgot his telepathy..."

Suddenly they saw Vegeta coming by. Followed closely by an insanely laughing Jekyll. After that they heard a lot of "Ouch's and "Aaaargh"s and they saw Jekyll walking grinning by, dragging Vegeta over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was begging Juu for mercy. "Please, let me go! I'll never do anything bad again! I won't read Roshi's magazines anymore and..." He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the three Saiyans lying unconscious. "Oi, can't we just fix those guys and grab a pizza? I'm kinda hungry.."

R-Bin jumped up. "Yeah, that's such a great idea! Come on, give them some energy pills and let's go, man! Now I can learn Trunks everything about telepathy too!"

"It's a good plan indeed. I haven't eaten in years! Hmm... shit! I think I haven't got any energy pills left though," Juu said disappointed when she'd checked her pockets and hadn't found any. Jekyll checked her pockets too and found some. Sla also had pills left and after a few minutes the whole group was strong and healthy.

"Hey, I know a good place where we can eat," Gohan said. "They have pizzas and lots of beer!"

"Alright! Let's go, dudes!" said R-Bin and they flew off, with Gohan leading the way.

They arrived at a fine place and sat down on the terrace. They ordered loads of pizzas and lots of beer and began to eat, eat and eat some more!

After about 14 pizzas and even more beer, Gohan asked Ram: "Hey, don't you have to go back to the future?"

"No way!" Ramona said. "This is way more fun, and by the way... I forgot how to time travel!" she grinned and took another slice of pizza.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Jekyll: **weren't those 'energy pills' originally drugs? LOL_


End file.
